


First Kiss

by MarkipureFan



Category: Markipure, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkipureFan/pseuds/MarkipureFan
Summary: The magical moment where Mark and Pure's lips first touch.





	First Kiss

Mark and Pure's first kiss was nothing shirt of magical, life changing even. It's the type of thing you hear about in books and movies, never in real life. But to them it was very real.  
Pure had planned the entire date, a day at the museum, a nice little restaurant-both that she insisted on paying for even though Mark makes more- and driving out to a secluded spot in the mountains, where a nice view of the night sky would greet them.  
She even bought Mark whatever he wanted from the museum gift shop, no matter how much he insisted he could pay.  
"I just want to treat you today, even if it's conventionally the other way around. I don't care that much for fake gender roles." She giggled at him.  
Mark was hesitant to admit it, but he loved it. And ending their date beneath the stars felt perfect to him, their love only there for the infinite universe to see and the stars the only ones to whisper about it.  
They took their time getting to this point, like careful highschool lovers, she made him feel so new, despite the girls he's been with before. He wanted their first kiss to be right. To feel right.  
The weight was worth it.  
When Mark gently grabbed Pure's face, thumbs gently brushing along her jaw, and pulled her close so his soft lips met hers, it sent sparks crackling through both of them. The electricity of attraction and love and just feeling right was so exhilarating. They could've sat there forever, the gentle movement of their lips together in the middle of nowhere. Even after the moment ended, and Mark held on to Pure's hand as they drove back, it was engrained in his mind, and hers as well.  
A perfect kiss to end a perfect date.


End file.
